Many existing media entertainment systems include digital video recording (DVR) capabilities that not only enable users to record media content (e.g., television programs), but also provide user control over real-time broadcast programs. For example, a DVR may enable a user to pause or rewind a program that is being broadcast. The user may then resume watching the program and may fast-forward the program up to the point of the program that corresponds to the portion of the program that is currently being broadcast.
While control over real-time broadcast programs is a user convenience provided by DVR technology, it easily leads to scenarios in which multiple individuals watching the same program may be at very different points within the program's timeline. For example, Adam and Bob may both be watching a broadcast of a particular football game. Adam may pause the program for three minutes while he gets himself a snack from the kitchen. Bob may be watching the program straight through, with no pause activity. At some later point in the broadcast, Bob may call Adam on the phone to talk about a great play that just took place in the game. Because Adam had previously paused the game for three minutes (and has not yet fast-forwarded to catch up with the real-time broadcast), Adam has not yet seen the play that Bob is referring to.
Furthermore, Bob and Adam may decide to stay on the phone and discuss the game as they watch it together. However, there is no way to ensure that both viewers are watching the same portion of the program at substantially the same time. For example, if one of the viewers is interrupted by another member of his household, he may choose to rewind the program to see what he missed. This may cause frustration as Bob and Adam attempt to view the program together. In light of control commands available via a DVR system, techniques for enabling synchronized viewing of a particular program by two or more viewers are desired.